All I Want For Christmas
by Tara Myst
Summary: ...A christmas fic... It's Yuri, but it's not like, gross. DX Um, Yeah, it's cute. Read it, please?  OcxOc btw, BaLr


**Hey guys, So just so Meghan doesn't get mad at me, Okashi FORCED ME to write this, and she helped me write. So don't kill me, and Merry Christmas. o.o This is uhm, Yuri. But I swear, it's not like, gross. ._. Blez is TheAwesomenessThatIsMe1222's OC, and Licorice is my OC. Btw, I was previously TaraTheMewMew. ^^~**

It was Christmas Eve, the air was briskly cold and people were bustling around town getting last-minute shopping done. A girl with long, waist-length black hair and red eyes was walking along the sidewalk with a girl with long, wavy blue hair, blue eyes and green skin in hot pursuit of her.

"Licorice, come on! Tell me!" The irken with blue hair said.

"No, Blez. I already told you, I don't want anything." The girls red eyes stayed directly in-front of her the entire time, walking her straight line along.

"But Lici, I even got Kat something... I HAVE to get you something.."

"Blez, You're ONLY nice to me & Kat, Why? Why not give it to someone else?" Licorice shoved her hands in her hoodie pocket, insisting on keeping warm despite the snow, ice, and low temperatures.

"Because... You two are the only ones that I care about. Everyone else are insane morons." Blez said in her usual, unemotional voice.

"Well, I told you. I don't want or need anything. So, please, stop?" Licorice turned around and faced her, smiling. "But Thank you, really."

""Fine... Alright then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then..."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go shopping, and I know you're not interested in that, so I'll see you." With that said, Licorice headed off for the mall, and Blez to home.

When Licorice arrived to the mall, she shivered. She was NOT the shopper type, but she knew she had to if she wanted to get her friends gifts, she had obviously waited WAY too long before Christmas to get them. She passed by boring stores with either stuff that was too expensive, too girly, or something else. It was easy to get her few close friends something since she knew for sure what they liked. But for Blez, that was a bit of a challenge, to say the least.

"What am I gonna get for her? Her style is so-" She was whispering to herself, then a dress on display caught her eye.

"Well, I know how Blez HATES dresses, but MAYBE she would wear this one... I could only hope for that price." Licorice stared half-awe half-hilariousment at the thought at a black dress with a blue belt around it, slanted. It was also a half on half off the shoulder, and it was a bit less then knee length. Okay, a considerable amount shorter, but still.

"Aww, well. It's the thought that counts, right?" She said as she went for the door, and shoving it open. Little had she realized, the place was PACKED. And, of course, there was ONE dress left.

"What luck..." She spoke to herself as she grabbed it off the rack. Wanting to spend no time in a place with so MANY people, she darted off to the check-out, and neatly placing the dress down.

"These dresses have been REALLY popular today. You must feel lucky getting the last time, huh?" The girl at the register smiled at her, scanning it.

"I guess so... It's for a friend. Hopefully she'll like it, her taste isn't one of what you'd call normal." Licorice giggled slightly, all-while handing her how much it costed.

"I'm sure that your friend will love it, besides, it's the thought that counts, correct?"

"That was how I thought of it! Thank you."

"Thank you too. Merry Christmas."

"You too!" She got out of the store as quickly as she could, and proceeded off to look for gifts for her other friends, which luckily was only a few.

By the time it reached 10pm, she was finally done, and the stores were closing. It had taken her MUCH longer then anticipated to find things perfectly suited. But it would hopefully be worthwhile... hopefully. She made pace down the sidewalk to get back home, it was cold, she was tired, and she still had to wrap these.

When she reached her house, finally, she threw the door open, slamming it shut and laid the bags of stuff down, well, 2 bags. She grabbed her wrap, tape & scissors, and quickly began wrapping, again her luck was great simply because she only had about 5 things to wrap. On the not-so lucky side, she was a horrible wrapper, and usually she made her presents look very badly done.

In 30 minutes time, she had them wrapped and ready.

"Well, I guess I better go to bed..." She spoke to herself, as usual. She placed all her presents next to the tree, and went off to bed.

-THE NEXT DAY-

*Knock, Knock*

Licorice turned over at the sound, half-asleep, not even realizing who it could be, or what day it was.

*Knock, Knock*

"Licorice! Are you in there?" A voice called out. Licorice jumped up, realizing who it was, and darted to the door, not even changing out of her pajamas. At-least it was a festive santa dress gown, right?

"Sorry! Sorry Blez, I forgot..." She said as she opened the door.

"..It's fine..Nice outfit?..." Blez giggled a bit, admiring her clothes. They... were pajamas after all.

"Ahh.. um, yeah.. I kinda.. just woke up when you came.. Sorry.." She flipped her black hair to the back of her nervously. "Oh! Come in, sorry." She stepped aside and lead her hand to point at the sofa.

"Thanks.."

"Oh! I got you something last night!" Licorice smiled, shutting the door and running over to the tree.

"What? Licorice! Why? I asked you and you said nothing!"

"That's right. I didn't want anything." Licorice handed the present to her, which she took unwillingly.

"I don't want it, Licorice. Not if I can't get you something. And I can get it right now too." Licorice stood up, not facing her. Blez followed her movements.

"I told you, I don't want anything. How many times do I have to say it?" She choked at her words, almost as if she was holding back tears.

"There's got to be SOMETHING. Anything.. Have you ever heard me even try this hard to willingly give someone something? I'm not like this, but for you I am."

"LOOK. There IS one thing I want, but I can't have it. So STOP ASKING. I'm tired of it." Tears now flooded her bright red eyes, and she headed off quickly to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob, but before she could turn it, she stopped.

"Wait... Why can't you tell me... I thought we told each other everything..." Blez voice faded off, almost sad... almost.

"I-It's not like that... It's different." Licorice began turning her hand to open the door, but she got swiftly pinned to the wall.

"Tell me..." Blez's voice begged. She had one hand on either side of Licorice's wrists.

"...If I tell you,... Do you PROMISE you won't hate me for it?"

"Never would I. I promise." Licorice sighed, and stared at her for a second, then she did what she never thought she would do. Licorice leaned into Blez's face, but to her surprise, Blez met her half-way. They met their lips together, both having a tint to their face. After what seemed like forever, they parted.

"So, are you gonna tell me now?" Blez smiled to her.

"I did. All I wanted..." Licorice paused, putting her arms around her, hugging her closely.

"Was you.." Licorice whispered. Blez stroked Lici's silky hair.

"...That's all I wanted too.. Merry Christmas.."


End file.
